Travels Through Time
by UndyingSins
Summary: "Who are you?" "I'm Feliciano Vargas. Tell me, what happened to Ludwig?"  During World War 2, things that weren't meant to happen cause the time stream to get twisted, and Italy is caught in the middle of it! Will the Doctor be able to help? ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

"Wha! Germany! Germany! Help me!" I cried out as I tripped. We were currently retreating from England and America.

"Italy!" the blond shouted as he turned and ran back, followed quickly by Japan, our black-haired, rather expressionless, ally. Japan jumped forward and set out an attack on the blond-haired American.

Germany pulled me to my feet and pushed me in front of him. "Come on!" he shouted to Japan as he turned and ran. Japan quickly followed us, keeping America's attacks from reaching us.

"Where'd England go?" Germany shouted, looking around. I followed suit, and realized that England wasn't attacking us. It was only America.

"Nyahahahaha!" America laughed. "The hero's enough to deal with you three!" He sent another attack at us, one that Japan couldn't stop.

"Feliciano!" Germany cried, covering me from the blow.

I gasped. It was hardly ever we used each other's human's names, but I couldn't reply as the explosion went off and we fell into unconsciousness.

xxx

"Over here!"

A female's voice; that was the first thing I heard as I started to come around. What happened?

Everything came back to me in a rush and I gasped, shooting upwards before feeling pain run through my body as I collapsed again.

"Doctor!" the female shouted again before a red-haired female, I wanted to say she was around 20, ran into view. "He's alive!"

Two other figures joined her. The one she must've been calling too, this 'Doctor', said, "Good to know. Let's see." He pulled out a device and had a green light appear on one end. This end he pointed at me and ran along the length of my body before looking at something in the side. "He could've been a lot worse off, and his body's already started healing itself. He's going to be fine, but I would suggest moving him into the TARDIS while we search for any other survivors."

The majority of this flew over my head. What was happening?

"Don't worry, I'm a nurse, I can help," the other male said as him and the female lifted me onto their shoulders and dragged me towards a blue box. Wait. That blue box wasn't there before. I remember running past that spot with Germany and Japan, and it was devoid of anything before.

I gasped as they pulled me inside and set me down on one of the staircases. This place was huge!

The male took one of my wrists and looked at a watch on his hand. He appeared to be checking my heartbeat. "It's a little fast, but that's to be expected with what you went through," he stated after about a minute.

"No one else," 'Doctor' said as he walked in a moment later. "So now the question is what happened."

"Doctor, you know as well as we do what happened," the female stated. "Though how such a huge blast could've happened is something that we still need explained."

"Exactly," he replied, snapping his fingers and pointing at her.

"Doctor," the male next to me said. "It might be a good idea to help him first, don't you think?"

"Right. Sorry about that," 'Doctor' said as he walked up to me. He looked me square in my face and asked, "Who are you?"

_I can__'t really tell them I'm Italy,_ I thought to myself, so, in a rush of adrenaline, I stated, "I'm Feliciano Vargas. What happened to Ludwig? And who are you guys?"

"I don't know, Feliciano Vargas," 'Doctor' stated. "And I'm The Doctor. That's Amy and he's Rory."

"The Doctor? That's it?" I asked. "Doctor Who?"

"Exactly!" The Doctor said. "Now, we need to figure out what happened." He turned to a screen and started watching something. "Tell me this, who was the Japanese that was running with you?"

"Kiku Honda," I replied.

"And the blond he was fighting?"

"Alfred F. Jones."

"And the blond you were running with?"

I paused for a moment. He didn't hear me call out Germany when I tripped? "That's Ludwig," I finally said.

The Doctor nodded. He stood there watching the screen for a few more moments. "So what happened was Alfred fired a shot at you, Kiku, and Ludwig, but the moment it went off it appears that all of you disappeared, until we inspected and found you among all the rubble, but no Kiku or Ludwig in sight."

"What about Alfred?" I asked.

"He's clearly seen leaving," The Doctor replied.

Rory said, "This might not be a good time to talk about it. He appears to still be in a state of shock, and it hasn't fully worn off."

"Well, we're going to need to find out what happened," The Doctor said, "And for that, lets-"

He never got to finish his sentence. Suddenly we were being tossed everywhere. I grabbed onto the rail desperately.

Just as suddenly as it started, it stopped.

"Doctor, what happened?" Amy asked.

The Doctor ran to the doors and looked outside, before walking back in. "I'm not sure," he replied. He ran back over to the screen and pulled it around to show all of us. "But this, this is interesting. And it says we're in the year 2011."

The screen showed burned forests and scarred land. "Where are we?" Rory asked.

"We're supposed to be in Germany," The Doctor stated.

"But, this doesn't look like Germany," Amy told him.

The Doctor said, "No. It doesn't. Now watch this."

America, England, Russia, and China all walked onto the left side of the screen, standing side-by-side. I gasped as I watched Fratello Romano, Fratello France, Fratello Spain, and Japan walked onto the right side of the screen.

"Why don't you believe that we didn't do anything?" England asked.

Romano spat back, "No one's seen Veneziano or that potato bastard for years! It's a good thing Germany hasn't fallen any further because the other potato bastard was here!"

Ve? What were they talking about? I hadn't been gone for very long!

"Now, this is interesting," The Doctor stated.

Rory asked, "What are they arguing about?"

"It appears the time stream has been changed," The Doctor replied.

**/AN**

**Wee~~ Thanks for reading the first chapter of Travels Through Time! For the record, I have no idea how long this will be or any of that other stuff, but keep an eye out for updates!**

**R&R Please!**

**AN/**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ve? Changed?" I asked. I knew that it was theoretically possible to change the time stream, but it hadn't been proven. "Wait, did you just say we're in 2011?"

"We are," The Doctor answered.

"But we were just in 1941!" I cried.

"Yes, but now we're in 2011. We're time travelers," The Doctor explained. "We travel through time and space."

Something told me that wasn't right, but I didn't argue.

"Now hold on," The Doctor stated as he pulled a bunch on knobs and switches on the console.

Everything started shifting and I grabbed onto the rail so I wouldn't get rammed into anything – like a wall.

It stopped and The Doctor said, "Come on." He ran outside without waiting for us.

Amy and Rory followed. I walked out behind them, a little intimidated by the blue box. Ok, I was very intimidated by the blue box that seemed to travel through time.

"The library?" Amy asked.

"Of course," The Doctor replied. "Where else are we going to figure out what happened?"

We went inside and set about looking at the books. In what seemed like no time at all, we had gathered information on what had happened in the past sixty years.

I wasn't sure what was originally meant to happen, but The Doctor, Amy, and Rory appeared to be very concerned in the change of events.

Apparently, the battle we had with America and England was the last one, because the next day when France launched an invasion on Germany, he wasn't met with any resistance and a truce was called between the Axis Powers and the Allied Forces.

Only Japan was the only one of the Axis Powers to show. He explained to the Allied Forces that he hadn't had any contact with Germany or me after the explosion went off.

After Germany fell, the war ended and they learned that Romano and Prussia took over as Italy and Germany.

Then, on January 1st, 2000, Romano declared war on America and England. Russia and China were quick to form an alliance with America and England, and Japan with Romano, but it came as a surprise when France allied himself with Romano and Prussia opted to stay out of it. Then, about two years after the war started, Spain joined Romano.

"It's World War Three," Rory muttered once we had gone over all the information.

The Doctor nodded, "But there's no reason as to why Italy declared war on America and England."

I knew, though. Romano must've figured out exactly what happened in the battle and he assumed it killed me. America and England must've rejected the fact, saying that I was still alive, but Romano didn't believe them.

Though, Prussia seemed reluctant to join. That wasn't like him. Normally, he'd jump in the first chance he got, if just to prove how 'awesome' he was.

Everyone had fallen silent, and I wasn't going to be the one to break it. I stared at a page on one of the books, which explained how the war was started.

"Well, now, this is interesting," The Doctor muttered. "There isn't any Pearl Harbor, no 9-11, it's like this war blotted everything else out."

"The Vietnam War didn't even happen," Amy pointed out.

This was still going over my head, so I opted to keep my mouth shut.

"It seems strange, though," The Doctor continued. "Germany clearly stated neutrality, yet that's also where the majority of these battles are taking place. And not just anywhere in Germany, but in one spot."

"What do you mean?" Rory asked.

"Come on," The Doctor said, standing up. He left and we obediently followed.

"Did he figure something out?" I asked.

Amy replied, "Probably. He's normally like this."

We went back to the rather intimidating blue box and walked inside. More shaking and grabbing onto the rail for support and we went back out.

Right onto the battlefield where I was standing only a few minutes before. "Why did we come back here?" I asked.

"We need to find the device Alfred threw," The Doctor replied. He pulled out the metal stick with the green light on the end and started pointing it.

Amy and Rory started looking around on foot, but I walked back to where I was lying unconscious not long ago. Germany, no, Ludwig, was here not long ago and stopped me from taking the full force of that attack. Stopped that attack from wounding me, probably fatally. And now he was missing…ve…

"Here we go!" The Doctor cried, holding up a little tube.

We walked over, staring at it. "What is that?" Rory asked.

The Doctor looked at it for a few moments, before saying, "Dalek."

**/AN**

**Yes, I'm lame and using the Dalek, but hey, they're awesome!**** (Just not Prussia awesome)**

**R&R Please!**

**AN/**


	3. Chapter 3

"But didn't we already deal with the Dalek during World War Two?" Amy asked.

I was lost again. Who were the Dalek, and what did Amy mean 'already dealt with them'?

"Ve…does that mean that they might have something to do with Lud's disappearance?" I asked.

"I'll need to examine the device," The Doctor stated. He was already playing with it. "The question is how did Alfred get hold of it?"

We turned and walked back to the TARDIS, but before we got the chance to walk inside, England said from behind us, "Veneziano, don't go with them."

"Ve? You know them?" I asked, turning. I gripped my white flag in case he tried to hurt me.

"Well, hello, England!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Veneziano?" Rory asked at the same time.

Oops. Well, looks like The Doctor knew England's true identity.

"Wish I could say the same. Now what hair-brained scheme do you have this time, Doctor?" England asked. "Nothing else has happened since the Dalek, so we-"

"That's where you're wrong," The Doctor stated, holding up the device.

England walked up and took it. "So that's what happened to it. I told some of the soldiers to destroy this, but they said they couldn't find it. Where'd you find it?"

"Ve…America threw it at us," Italy stated.

England muttered something under his breath. "Then we might have more to deal with than we thought."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked. She turned to me and asked, "And what do you mean _America_ threw it at you?"

Oops again. "I'll explain once we get inside," The Doctor stated, taking the device back. "Are you going to be joining us, England?"

"Do I have a choice?" England replied, walking into the TARDIS.

I followed and before the others could enter, I asked, "You've been here before?"

"Yes," England said, looking at the device again. "You're still here, so maybe this didn't work…"

"Ve…but…Germany's missing," I said.

The Doctor ran over and took the device, asking, "What do you know about this, England?"

"Could you explain why you're calling him England?" Amy asked before he got the chance to reply. "England's the name of a country."

"Yes, well, one of the most closely guarded secrets the human race has is that they've got personas of the countries," The Doctor stated.

"So you knew from the start?" I asked at the same moment England said, "It's not going to remain secret if you keep telling people!"

The Doctor nodded. "Just like I know you're the northern area of Italy. Wouldn't have guessed that until England called you 'Veneziano'."

"Wait, so you're saying they are the countries?" Rory asked, pointing at us.

England growled, "We sure are, so you'd better show some respect."

I whimpered. England could be so scary!

"England, what does this device do and how did it land in your possession?" The Doctor asked.

"One night about six months ago, I found it sitting in my room," England stated. "We weren't sure what it was supposed to do, just that it malfunctioned. So we locked it up, and once we figured out it was Dalek technology, we were supposed to have it destroyed."

"Only it never got destroyed," The Doctor said.

"We're still not sure what it does, just that it has some effect on those of us that are embodiments of the countries," England stated. Then he glanced at me and added, "Well, almost all."

"Ve…what kind of effect?" I asked, remembering how Germany protected me from the device.

The Doctor stated, "It's a teleporter. Though what would the Dalek want with countries?"

"Ve…but Japan was hit with that and we saw him," I said.

The Doctor nodded. "If I can trace the signal, we should be able to find out where Ludwig went."

"Don't count me in," England growled. "I gave you the information you needed, now I'm going to go chew out America about using that device."

England left, making sure to slam the door behind him.

"Doctor, what if it wasn't just England?" Amy asked. "What if the Dalek planted more of those?"

"Then we'll just have to make sure they aren't activated," The Doctor stated. "There! I've gotten the signal."

He pulled a few switches and pressed a few buttons and we were off, right into the heart of the Dalek society.

But I was wondering if I could fully trust them…England sure didn't appear to.

**/AN**

**R&R Please!**

**AN/**


	4. Author's Note

**/AN**

**Sorry for the lack of updates! I've been really busy and haven't had time to work on any of my stories. School's also starting back up, so I'm not sure on how long it'll be before I can update with chapters.**

**As it stands, This is where I am with the different fanfictions I've been working on:**

Not Always Easy: I've been able to write a few more chapters, but they're still in the editing process. Not certain on when the chapters will be up, but expect there to be a few chapters when the update does come.

Reunions: Working on the next chapter, but having a bit of writers block.

Apocalypse: Been having trouble on deciding who suffered what. I'm willing to take any suggestions!

Travels Through Time: I'm either going to edit the third chapter or just rewrite the whole thing.

**Again, I'm really sorry about the lack of updates, but hopefully things will calm down enough to where I can start writing again and post the chapters up.**

**~UndyingSins**

**AN/**


End file.
